If You Love Me, Let Me Know
by diyaRi De
Summary: Selalu seperti ini. Aku yang tidak pernah tahu. Padahal kau tahu, kau seharusnya tahu. Tapi saat kau sudah tahu, kau malah pura-pura tidak tahu.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21**

**Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.**

**DiyaRi De present : If You Love Me, Let Me Know**

Chapter 1

Mamori berada dalam situasi sulit. Benar-benar sulit. Bukan sulit karena banyaknya tugas kuliah, rumah, atau tugas klubnya yang menumpuk, dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Bukan juga sulit karena dia harus pakai baju apa ke kampus besok, atau dia bingung memilih model rambut saat di salon, atau pusing memilih sepatu, tas, dan baju baru. Sungguh, Mamori, yang sejak lahir adalah seorang wanita sejati, tidak pernah repot-repot memikirkan hal-hal macam itu. Dia juga bukan dalam keadaan sulit karena diganggu preman-preman yang menggodanya saat di jalan. Ya ampun, membayangkannya saja Mamori langsung bergidik. Lebih tepatnya, saat ini, detik ini juga, Mamori dalam keadaan sulit dan rumit, seolah pikiran dan perasaannya tidak bisa berjalan berdampingan dan saling mendahului.

"Kau yakin sudah mengatakan kepadanya Mamori?" tanya Ako, sambil mengaduk-aduk es jeruknya. Dia, Mamori, dan Sara saat ini sedang bersantai sambil mengobrol di kafetaria kampus.

Mamori mengangguk dan menatap Ako sambil mulutnya menyedot lemon tea dari gelas di depannya. "Dan jangan bertanya bagaimana aku mengatakannya."

"Memang bagaimana?" tanya Sara langsung sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Mamori yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mamori menoleh, lalu menghela napas dan menggeleng.

"Ini aneh," sahut Ako, membuat kedua temannya menoleh lagi ke arahnya. "Tidak mungkin dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah kau mengatakan itu."

Sara mengangguk-angguk. Dia mengerti betul dengan apa yang Ako maksud. "Setidaknya dia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Dia seharusnya merasa senang, Ya.. Seharusnya dia merasa beruntung dengan hal ini."

"Aku rasa pendapat kalian yang salah," sahut Mamori.

"Ah tidak." Ako menjawab. "Kami yakin soal itu. Semua orang yang pernah melihat kalian bersama pasti yakin soal ini."

"Yamato-kun tidak pernah berasumsi seperti itu."

"Oh ya ampun. Dia itu laki-laki," keluh Sara. Dengan nada yang menunjukkan kalau laki-laki adalah orang yang tidak akan memperhatikan hal-hal kecil macam itu. Atau dalam tanda kutip, tidak peka.

Mamori mendengarkan Sara sambil matanya melihat orang-orang keluar masuk pintu kafetaria. Bukan orang-orang itu yang membuat Mamori tertarik melihat ke arah sana, tapi sosok laki-laki yang tengah dibicarakan mereka itulah yang baru saja masuk. Mamori mengikuti dengan matanya saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya, dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya sambil menyerahkan laptop miliknya kepada Mamori. "Aku ada urusan sore nanti. Jadi, kau harus datang ke klub lebih dulu sebelum anak-anak sialan itu datang," katanya, menyerahkan lagi kunci ke atas meja di depan Mamori.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," ketusnya.

Mamori lalu memandang laptop yang sekarang sudah ada di pangkuannya. "Lalu untuk apa laptop ini?"

Hiruma menatap tajam Mamori. "Kau harus menyelesaikan data-data itu bodoh! Aku sudah memasukkan semua datanya, kau tinggal merapikan dan menyusunnya. Dan jangan lupa buat poin-poin penting untuk bahan strategi nanti."

Mamori mendengarkan sambil terus menatap Hiruma, lalu menghela napas. "Itu saja?"

Hiruma balik menatap mata Mamori lebih tajam. Jengkel dengan jawaban Mamori itu. "Jangan menungguku kalau aku tidak kembali. Langsung kunci saja ruang klubnya."

Hiruma berbalik untuk segera pergi namun Mamori menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Katakan dulu kau mau kemana?" tuntut Mamori.

Hiruma melirik melihat tangannya yang masih dipegangi Mamori. Dia lalu berbalik lagi, dan berganti dia yang memegang pergelangan Mamori kencang. Dengan mudah Hirruma menarik tangan Mamori dari pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Setelah tebebas, Hiruma lalu berjalan kembali ke pintu dengan tangan dimasukkan ke kantong jaketnya.

Mamori memberenggut sambil memasukkan kunci yang tadi diberikan Hiruma ke dalam tasnya.

Sara berdecak. "Bisa-bisanya kau menyukai orang seperti itu," keluhnya.

Mamori mengangkat bahunya. Dia jadi teringat kejadian tiga puluh menit lalu, saat dia dan Hiruma hanya berdua saja di ruang klub. Mamori yang sedang menyalin data dari tulisan Hiruma yang berantakan, sedangkan Hiruma sendiri sedang menganalisis data tim lawan di laptopnya.

_Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu Hiruma... Apa kau tahu kalau dari dulu aku menyukaimu?_

Entah apa yang merasuki Mamori saat itu, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Mungkin juga karena pendapat dari kedua sahabatnya kalau Hiruma juga menyukainya. Karena itu pula dia punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tidak ada kegugupan, kalimat itu seolah mengalir, dengan santai dan biasa, bahkan terlalu biasa, Mamori mengatakannya langsung kepada Hiruma. Tapi memang Mamori berharap apa saat mengatakan itu? Berharap kalau Hiruma membalas perasaannya? Atau berharap hubungan mereka bisa berubah dari hanya berteman menjadi berpacaran? Tentu Mamori tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Sama persis seperti kenyataan yang dia terima. Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mamori, yang sedari tadi menunduk dan tetap sibuk menyalin data, memberanikan diri melihat Hiruma yang duduk di depannya. Mamori mendongak, dan mendapatkan Hiruma yang tengah menatapnya. Hiruma menatap tajam Mamori, masih terus terdiam. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang menghancurkan keheningan mereka. Ya, Hiruma tidak menjawab apa-apa dan kembali menatap ke laptopnya. Satu hal yang Mamori dapatkan saat itu juga, pendapat kedua sahabatnya itu, sama sekali tidak benar.

"Apa kamu yakin Mamori, kalau kamu sudah mengatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?" tanya Ako sambil menunjuk ke belakang, ke arah pintu, walaupun Hiruma sudah tidak terlihat lagi disana.

"Mm. Tentu saja. Kenapa kamu bertanya lagi?" tanya Mamori.

Ako menghela napas. "Dilihat bagaimana pun juga, sikapnya biasa saja. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kalau 'kamu' baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu," keluhnya, terdengar jelas walaupun dia berbicara dengan suara yang pelan.

Mamori mengaduk-aduk lemon tea-nya dengan sedotan. "Aku juga tidak mengerti," jawab Mamori, menatap Ako, lalu menengok melihat Sara. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Gara-gara pendapat kalian, di otakku sudah tertanam kalau dia juga punya rasa terhadapku. Tapi perasaanku berkata sebaliknya. Dia tidak pernah bersikap baik kepadaku, selalu menyuruhku. Kadang aku berpikir kalau dia juga suka padaku, tapi kadang aku merasa kalau dia tidak suka padaku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti," jelas Mamori merasa frustasi.

"Oh ya ampun... Aku tahu. Aku mengerti bagaimana rumitnya perasaanmu," ujar Sara.

Ako mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau kita hilangkan dulu pendapat itu," sahutnya. "Kau tahu teori tarik ulur?" Mamori dan Sara hanya memandang dan menunggu Ako melanjutkannya. "Bersikaplah biasa saja. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau memang mencintainya. Dekati lelaki lain di sekitarmu, dan lihat bagaimana reaksinya."

Mamori terdiam sambil berpikir. Dia lalu menompangkan dagunya di telapak tangan di atas meja. "Aku rasa cara itu tidak akan berhasil."

.

.

"Berhentilah melamun Hiruma. Sudah lampu merah. Kau mau menunggu sampai lampu berubah hijau lalu berubah merah lagi untuk menyebrang?" keluh Musashi sambil menengok ke Hiruma yang masih berdiri tiga langkah di belakangnya.

Hiruma tersadar dan langsung menyemprot celotehan Musashi. "Berisik kau Pak Tua! Aku tidak melamun, bodoh."

"Kau ini..." balas Musashi, lalu berjalan lagi saat Hiruma sudah menyusul dan berjalan di sebelahnya. "Tadi kau yang menyuruhku agar cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Sekarang malah kau yang lama dan melamun menghabiskan waktuku."

Hiruma tentu mendengarkan Musashi, namun dia tidak membalas perkataannya. Sama seperti saat Mamori mengatakan kata-kata mencengangkan siang tadi. Saat itu Hiruma tentu mendengarnya, bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar mengingat ruangan itu begitu sunyi dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Dan saat itu pula, Hiruma kehilangan kata-katanya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak Manajer sialannya itu, Hiruma merasa kalau Mamori sedang melantur atau bercanda, atau bisa jadi dia hanya sedang bertaruh dengan sahabatnya atau anak-anak di klub, mengenai siapa yang paling bisa membuat Hiruma kaget dan tercengang. Hiruma juga tidak yakin kalau Mamori mengatakan itu kepadanya. Tapi saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak ada yang mengintip atau menguping mereka. Tidak ada suara sorak sorai kemenangan, karena memang saat itu Hiruma benar-benar kaget.

Dan bagaimana kalau semua itu benar? Hiruma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat Mamori di kafetaria tadi pun, sikapnya sangat biasa, tidak terlihat malu atau canggung. Sampai-sampai Hiruma sendiri berpikir kalau kejadian sebelumnya itu tidak nyata saat menemui Mamori tadi. Ya ampun. Banyak sekali pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala Hiruma dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

.

.

Mamori baru saja selesai berendam. Dia kembali ke kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Mamori menutup pintu kamar lalu duduk di kursi meja belajar sambil memperhatikan keluar jendela. Pkirannya melayang membayangkan kuliah esok hari. Dia ingat besok ada _pop quiz_ di kuliah bahasa Inggris, dia juga harus menyerahkan makalah, memperpanjang kartu perpustakaan miliknya, dan mengembalikan buku yang sudah selesai dia baca.

Mamori beralih ke atas meja. Disana tergeletak laptop Hiruma. Dia ingat sore tadi Hiruma tidak juga kembali walaupun latihan sore sudah selesai. Seperti yang sudah dipesankannya, Mamori tidak menunggunya. Jadi setelah latihan selesai dan anggota klub sudah pulang semua, Mamori mengunci ruang klub dan membawa laptop itu bersamanya. Mamori tidak bisa membayangkan satu malam Hiruma tanpa ada laptop bersamanya. Dia pasti sangat tidak ada kerjaan dan bingung harus mengerjakan apa. Karena memang tidak ada satu hari pun, Mamori tidak pernah melihat Hiruma tanpa laptopnya. Tapi sudahlah, laptop itu pun ada fungsinya bagi Mamori untuk mengerjakan data dan tidak terabaikan dengan sia-sia.

Ponsel Mamori berdering di atas ranjangnya. Dia lalu bangkit dari kursi dan beralih ke atas ranjang. Sembari mengeringkan rambutnya, Mamori duduk bersila dan membuka ponselnya, yang ternyata ada satu pesan masuk. Dia membacanya selama beberapa detik. Hatinya bergemuruh, rasa senang bercampur dengan kecewa. Senang karena dia menerima pesan dari Hiruma, dan kecewa saat dia membaca isi dari pesannya. Mamori menghembuskan napas panjang sambil membaringkan punggung di kasur dan merentangkan tangannya, masih tetap memegang ponsel dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

_Datanglah lebih pagi ke klub. _Print_ poin-poin yang aku suruh tadi siang. Jangan lupa bawa laptopku._

Mamori memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya dan menghela napas lagi. Hiruma memang tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun kepadanya. Mamori sama sekali tidak punya harapan.

.

To Be Continue

(Tidak ada catatan kecil XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Saya sungguh tidak menyangka, fic ke 5 saya ini disambut dengan hangat oleh para pembaca semuanya. Banyak-banyak terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan saya yang sebenarnya adalah pelarian dari kepenatan kehidupan sehari-hari saya. Kalau tidak menulis, rasanya saya tidak tahan.

Nah, untuk yang sudah setia menunggu chapter 2 ini, selamat membaca~!

.

.

Chapter 2

"Aku bilang lebih pagi, bodoh. Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

"Aku rasa kau yang kepagian," jawab Mamori walaupun dia tidak menoleh, karena tahu suara siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah menyebalkan seperti itu. Dia lalu memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintunya bersamaan dengan Hiruma yang sudah mengambil laptop dari jinjingan tangan Mamori dan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam. Mamori kemudian menyalakan lampu dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Mamori duduk di kursi di seberang Hiruma, yang juga mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin. Tapi toh, dia juga sudah tidak peduli. Tidak ada yang berubah, kejadian kemarin seolah-olah tidak ada, dan Mamori sudah menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Mamori mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam tasnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku sudah mengolah datanya dan menonton video mereka berkali-kali. Tapi aku belum bisa menemukan celahnya."

Hiruma mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pegangan sofa dan menjulurkan kakinya ke ujung yang lain. Sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, Hiruma membaca data tersebut sedangkan Mamori memutar laptop Hiruma yang sudah Hiruma nyalakan tadi. "Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat kalau kaki kiri _catcher_ ini terluka?"

Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hiruma, dan menatap curiga. Entah untuk tujuan apa, tapi Mamori heran Hiruma bertanya seperti itu, karena sangat mustahil Hiruma sampai tidak tahu kemungkinan itu. Mamori lalu mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Dia mendarat dengan cara yang berbeda di tengah pertandingan. Setelah itu pun dia tidak diturunkan lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa karena selama pertandingan tidak ada yang terjadi kepadanya. Mungkin saat latihan dia terluka."

"Siapa yang merekam pertandingan ini?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Waktu itu kita ada pertandingan juga, jadi aku meminta tolong anak klub film yang merekamnya."

Hiruma beralih dari kertas di tangannya, ke jadwal pertandingan yang terpasang papan tulis di dinding, tepat sejajar dengan matanya. Dia mengamatinya sesaat lalu melihat ke kertasnya kembali.

Mamori memperhatikannya dari atas layar laptop. Okey, tentu saja Mamori masih kepikiran. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menganggap kejadian kemarin seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Menurutnya, si setan ini harus bertanggung jawab. Walaupun Mamori sudah memasang tembok tebal untuk menutupi malunya, Hiruma setidaknya, sedikit saja, seharusnya dia menanggapi. Bukannya menganggap seperti angin lalu begini.

"Kemarin itu...," sahut Hiruma tiba-tiba, sambil menatap Mamori.

Mamori terhenyak mendapati Hiruma yang menoleh dan menyadari kalau dirinya ternyata sedang memandangi Hiruma. Kemarin? Kemarin apa? Kemarin saat Mamori menyatakan perasaannya? Oh Tuhan, Hiruma bahkan tidak tahu dua kata tersebut sangggup membuat jantung Mamori hampir copot. "Ya? Kemarin kenapa?" tanya Mamori, berusaha terlihat tenang dari suaranya.

"Apa kemarin ada yang tidak datang latihan?" tanya Hiruma.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan lega dan kecewa bercampur dari dalam diri Mamori. Walaupun dia sangat ingin ada pembicaraan itu dengan Hiruma, tapi rasanya Mamori belum siap untuk mendengarnya. "Ada," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Siapa?"

Mamori bisa mendengar nada kesal dari suara Hiruma dan dengan santai dia menjawab. "Kamu."

"Sialan, bodoh!" ketus Hiruma. "Maksudku yang lain!"

Mamori tersenyum puas lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada. Dan... Kemana kamu kemarin?"

Hiruma meletakkan kertas di atas meja lalu mengambil laptop dari hadapan Mamori. "Sore nanti lihatlah pertandingan Enma dengan Higashi. Ajak si rambut merah sialan itu juga."

.

.

"Apanya yang teori tarik ulur," sahut Mamori, saat siang harinya di kafetaria kampus bersama Ako dan Sara. "Dia bahkan tidak memegang talinya."

Kedua sahabatnya, yang duduk berhadapan dengan Mamori hanya bisa memandangi sambil mencerna perkataannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka, Ako, angkat bicara.

"Ya," jawab Mamori. "Tadi pagi dia menyuruhku untuk menonton pertandingan sore nanti bersama Akaba-kun. Jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot mencari laki-laki untuk membuatnya cemburu. Dia sudah menyodorkannya sendiri kepadaku. Intinya, dia tidak peduli ada laki-laki atau tidak di sekitarku."

Ako hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kekesalan Mamori, "Itu bukannya dia tidak memegang talinya. Tapi dia sendiri yang melepaskan tali yang sudah kau ikatkan padanya."

"Ako... Jangan menyiramkan minyak ke atas api," balas Sara, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berbicara menggunakan perumpamaan seperti ini. Sara menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan memandang Mamori, lalu berkata, "Itu namanya profesional. Dia tidak akan melibatkan perasaannya sendiri dalam klub."

Mamori melotot, "Itu namanya tidak berperasaan."

"Oh ya ampun... Kau hanya sedang kesal dengannya. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan dan kau pastikan lagi? Siapa tahu dia tidak mengerti yang kamu bilang kemarin."

"Oh? Seorang Hiruma tidak mengerti? Dia memang tidak berperasaan, tapi dia tidak bodoh," jawab Mamori langsung. "Dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Bagiku, kemarin itu adalah kejadian yang sangat sia-sia dan tidak berguna. Aku tidak akan mengulang hal itu lagi."

"Katakan lagi saja," sahut Ako, seolah tidak mendengarkan pernyataan Mamori tadi. "Setelah kau dapat jawaban pastinya, baru kau bisa memutuskan mau bagaimana."

.

.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Dia tahu dengan pasti kalau sekarang Hiruma ada di ruang klub, dan kesanalah tujuan Mamori sekarang. Sebenarnya dia tidak seratus persen yakin, dia hanya tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, tidak pasti dan seperti berada diambang-ambang. Mamori membuka pintu tidak seperti biasanya, setidaknya dia berusaha melakukannya agar saat dia masuk, Hiruma melihata ke arahnya. Dan usahanya berhasil, Mamori lalu menutup pintu dan berdiri tegak disana.

"Hiruma, katakan." Mamori menarik satu tarikan napas, dan mengatur suaranya. "Kau mendengarkan yang kemarin kukatakan 'kan? Ya 'kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak berkata apa-apa? Oh Astaga... Kau membuatku capek, memikirkanmu saja sudah membuatku capek," jelas Mamori merasa frustasi sambil satu tangan bertolak pinggang dan yang satu menekan pelipis kedua plipisnya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti memikirkanku."

Mamori menatap tajam Hiuma lagi lalu melangkah mendekat dan menarik laptop dari atas paha Hiruma ke atas meja. Dia lalu menggeser dengan kasar kaki Hiruma yang tadi dia julurkan, dan sekarang Mamori sudah duduk di depan Hiruma dan mendapatkan penuh perhatiannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku. Kau sadar apa yang kukatakan kemarin?"

"Ya."

"Katakan lagi."

Hiruma terdiam menatap Mamori.

Mamori makin kesal dengan Hiruma, lalu meledak begitu saja. "Kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi kau membuatku frustasi dengan tidak berkata apa-apa."

"Hentikan," cegah Hiruma tepat menusuk jantung Mamori karena Hiruma bisa melihat wajahnya yang berubah kaget dan matanya yang memancarkan kecewa. "Cukup sampai di situ dan jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi."

Mamori menarik napas menenangkan dirinya. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti."

Mamori sudah tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Lebih tepatnya, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan genangan air di matanya. Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruang klub. Dia lalu bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Hiruma melihat air matanya. Rasa sakit dan kecewa bercampur disana. Dia tidak peduli lagi dan langsung meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri.

.

.

Lagi-lagi kejadian di luar nalar Hiruma datang kembali. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, atau bahkan tidak lebih dari lima menit, Mamori tiba-tiba datang dan, Oh ya, Hiruma juga bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mamori tadi. Bukannya dia tidak mendengarkan, dia mendengarnya, namun saat itu dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia ingin saat itu juga, menarik Mamori keluar agar Mamori berhenti mengatakan itu. Dia juga ingin bilang kalau, kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua saja di ruangan itu.

Pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba terbuka dan Hiruma mendengar suara dari sana, "Wah-wah... Kalau saja tadi aku pergi lebih cepat, aku tidak akan mendengarkan kejadian yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Bukan begitu Hiruma?" Yamoto keluar sambil menggulung lengan baju panjangnya, lalu berkata lagi, "Wah, aku masih tidak percaya dengan yang kudengar barusan. Aku seperti mendengar drama radio tadi."

Hiruma melotot ke dua rekannya itu. Ya dua orang yang sudah mendengarkan dia dan Mamori tadi, Yamato, yang tersenyum puas dengan ledekannya, dan Jumonji, yang masih menatap tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, Yamato, aku pernah mendengar kabar angin itu di jurusanku," sahut Jumonji yang memang satu jurusan dengan Mamori, "Aku mendengar, ada seseorang yang mendengar Mamori-san menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang. Gosip itu kemarin heboh. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau orang itu adalah Hiruma-san," jelasnya, mengambil sepatu dari lokernya lalu duduk di kursi dan memakai sepatunya.

"Diam brengsek. Dan jangan berani menceritakan ini kepada siapa pun."

"Jangan cemaskan itu Hiruma. Cemaskan saja Mamori, sepertinya dia kesal denganmu," saran Yamato.

"Benar sekali. Sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu kepikiran. Aku jarang melihat Mamori-san bersikap seperti itu. Dia selalu baik dan ramah kepada kita semua. Tapi dia bersikap berbeda kalau sudah dengan Hiruma-san. Kau menyadari itu Yamato?"

"Ya," jawab Yamato. "Dan sekarang kita tahu jawabannya, ya 'kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum puas. "Nah, luruskanlah kesalahpahaman ini Hiruma, kita tahu kau juga menyukainya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur, dasar kalian ikan teri!"

Yamato mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma memberitahumu Hiruma. Ada anak dari jurusanku yang mengincar Mamori-san. Kalau kau tidak tahu, temanku itu berhasil mendekatinya, tapi Mamori-san tidak tahu perasaannya itu," jelasnya. "Nah Jumonji, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Jumonji menoleh dari sepatunya lalu bangkit menghadap Yamato. "Taruhan? Maksudmu, apa orang itu atau Hiruma-san yang akan mendapatkan Mamori-san?"

"Benar."

"Brengsek kalian. Pergi dari sini dan jangan ikut campur. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dan kau, rambut liar." Hiruma menatap tajam Yamoto. "Aku tidak menyukai manajer sialan itu. Kau jangan sok tahu."

"Ya-ya... Aku memang sok tahu dan kita akan pergi sekarang." Yamato tersenyum kepada Hiruma lalu beranjak membuka pintu. "Ubahlah pola pikirmu Hiruma. Kalau tidak, yang berharga itu akan diambil orang."

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Bagaimana? Lagi-lagi salah paham. Tapi saya suka membuat mereka yang lagi salah paham seperti ini XD

Okey, segini saja. Selanjutnya saya mau memikirkan kesalahpahaman apa lagi untuk di chapter 3 nanti. Hahaha... Dimohon bersabar ya guys, tunggu saja lima sampai enam hari (bilang aja seminggu) untuk update chap 3 nya.

So guys, please Read and Review~! ^^

Salam: De


	3. Chapter 3

Yeeey~! Lebih cepat kan saya update-nya. Cepat satu hari dari perkiraan. Hahaha...

Well, guys. This is~~...

.

Chapter 3

Latihan sore hari ini selesai. Sebagian anggota sudah pulang dan hanya menyisakan Hiruma, Yamato, dan Mamori, yang sedang sibuk membereskan ruang klub. Sedangkan Hiruma sibuk dengan laptop dan data-data di atas meja, dan Yamato sedang melilitkan perban di lengan atasnya.

"Mamori-san," panggil Yamato. "Bisa tolong ikatkan perban ini?"

Mamori tersenyum "Oh iya, tunggu sebentar." Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Yamato dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mamori menggunting jadi dua ujung perban yang sudah dililitkan, lalu mengikatkannya erat. "Ngomong-ngomong Yamato-kun, kenapa di sekujur tubuhmu banyak luka gores begitu?" tanya Mamori sambil memperhatikan dada, perut, sampai ke punggung Yamato.

"Oh ini. Kemarin aku jatuh dari bukit," jawabnya, lalu melihat wajah cemas Mamori. "Tenang saja Mamori-san, aku hanya terguling-guling ke bawah saat latihan sendiri di hutan kemarin sore," tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih melakukan itu?" tanya Mamori, tidak berkurang cemasnya. "Apa ini sudah diobati?" Mamori lalu menyentuh beberapa luka di dada dan perut Yamato.

"Tidak perlu, ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Hanya goresan ringan. Nah, Mamori-san. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku memasangkan perban ini di pundakku?"

Mamori lalu tersenyum. Dia lalu berdiri di belakang Yamato dan mengambil perban baru di kotak obat karena memang perban yang dipakai Yamato tadi hanya sisa sedikit dan tak akan cukup untuk dililitkan di kedua pundak Yamato.

"Mamori-san, aku lihat kau dekat dengan si Kanazawa," sahut Yamato, tetap menghadap ke depan, tepatnya memandang ke Hiruma saat Mamori tengah sibuk di belakangnya melilitkan perban dari pundak kiri ke bawah lengan, lalu diteruskan ke pundak kanan dan dikencangkan ke bawah lengannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"Kanazawa-kun? Kau mengenalnya Yamato-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Dia teman sejurusanku."

"Oh ya... Aku lupa. Dia pernah bercerita." Mamori lalu tertawa karena teringat sesuatu. "Dia orang yang suka bicara."

Yamato ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana dia Mamori-san? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yamato, masih tetap memandang Hiruma yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan percakapan mereka.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia baik."

Yamato mendengarkan Mamori, tapi dia merasa lelah melihat Hiruma yang masih terus sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kapten setannya ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, atau sebenarnya dia dengar tapi tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Biar kuambilkan bajumu." Mamori lalu menuju loker Yamato dan mengambil baju bersih miliknya dan memberikannya ke Yamato.

"Terima kasih."

Yamato lalu memakai bajunya. Masih terus sekali-sekali melihat ke Hiruma yang tetap sibuk dengan dunianya. Bagaimana bisa Mamori menyukai orang seperti Hiruma ini? Pikir Yamato. Sekarang, Yamato malah merasa iba dengan Mamori. Gadis sepertinya, seharusnya tidak perlu mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini karena menyukai Hiruma. Sebab Yamato tahu dengan pasti, masih banyak laki-laki yang berbaris untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Sedangkan menurutnya, Si Hiruma ini memang tidak tahu diuntung.

Yamato lalu menyampirkan tas ke pundaknya. "Aku duluan Mamori-san," ujarnya tersenyum ke Mamori, "Sampai besok, Mamori-san, Hiruma."

"Sampai besok Yamato-kun," ujarnya sambil membalas senyumannya.

Yamato lalu keluar dan dalam beberapa langkah dia menumbruk tubuh tinggi kekar. Dia lalu mendongak sedikit ke atas dan menyapanya. "Oh, Musashi-san."

"Yo, Yamato. Apa Hiruma ada?"

"Ya, dia ada di dalam," tunjuknya ke belakang dengan jempol.

Musashi melirik ke pintu yang terbuka di depannya. "Baiklah. Aku ke dalam dulu."

Musashi berjalan ke pintu ruang klub yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Mencari Hiruma di waktu senggangnya memang mudah. Kalau tidak di lapangan, ya di ruang klubnya. Jadi Musashi langsung saja menemuinya di sini, saat waktu latihan Hiruma selesai, karena pasti hanya ada dia sendiri kalau sudah sesore ini.

"Nah, Hiruma. Aku sudah menjaga wanitamu seharian kemarin. Sekarang dia ada di tempatku."

.

.

"Nah, Hiruma. Aku sudah menjaga wanitamu seharian kemarin. Bawalah dia dari tempatku."

Mamori menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara di ambang pintu. Dia melihat Musashi di sana. Dia mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, sangat jelas dan, walaupun Mamori sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tanpa sadar, penghapus papan tulis jatuh dari tangannya, karena memang tadi dia sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"Oh, Mamori-san. Apa kabar?"

Mamori tersadar lagi dengan suara Musashi lalu mengambil penghapus papan tulisnya. "Hai, Musashi-san," sapanya tersenyum kepada Musashi lalu melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya membereskan ruang ganti.

"Hiruma," sahut Musashi sambil menggeser kursi ke belakang dan duduk di sana. "Kau saja," tambahnya sambil meletakkan kunci ke atas meja. "Aku mau ke Shizuoka sore ini. Kau ambillah dan simpan kuncinya dulu."

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa sekalian, bodoh."

Musashi mendesah. "Kau kira aku mau membawa-bawa itu? Sudah kau ambil saja."

Hiruma lalu mengambil kunci dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Apa sudah kembali utuh?"

Musashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa sudah. Aku tidak tahu."

Mamori keluar dari ruang ganti sambil membawa satu ranjang penuh berisi pakaian kotor. "Kau mau minum kopi Musashi-san?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan keranjang baju di pojok ruangan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku hanya sebentar," jawab Musashi lalu beralih kepada Hiruma lagi. "Jadi Hiruma, jangan sampai lupa. Aku resah kalau ditinggal di tempatku terus," ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Aku pamit dulu Mamori-san. Sampai nanti."

.

.

Hiruma melihat Mamori yang mengunci pintu ruang ganti sambil membawa kantong plastik besar. Dia lalu menutup laptopnya dan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas, sedangkan Mamori memasukkan baju-baju kotor ke dalam kantong plastik. Setelah selesai, Hiruma dengan tas disampirkan di sebelah pundak, bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka sambil memperhatikan Mamori.

Mamori menoleh menyadari Hiruma yang memperhatikannya. "Kau pulanglah duluan. Biar aku yang mengunci ruangan. Dan tenang saja, besok aku akan datang lebih pagi."

"Kau mau membawa itu ke _laundry_, heh?"

"Iya," jawabnya sembari mengikat kencang kantong plastik karena memang isinya sangat penuh dan berat.

Hiruma lalu mendekat dan mengangkat kantong besar itu ke samping pinggangnya. "Cepat masuk-masukan barangmu."

Mamori berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. "Aku saja. Tempat _laundry_-nya dekat. Bukannya kamu ada perlu? Aku bisa sendiri," sahut Mamori, dan melihat Hiruma menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Oh, baiklah..."

Mamori lalu membereskan barangnya. Setelah selesai, dia mengunci pintu dan mengikuti Hiruma yang sudah lebih dulu jalan ke tempat parkir. Mamori menghela napasnya. Seharusnya tidak begini. Mamori padahal sudah sepenuh hati ingin melupakan perasaannya kepada Hiruma, tapi kenapa sekarang sedikit pun rasa itu tidak berkurang. Ini tidak adil, kenapa harus dia yang hanya merasakan rasa sesak seperti ini. Melihat Hiruma yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Membayangkan ada wanita lain di sampingnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau lama-lama di samping Hiruma, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Dia takut, kalau-kalau air matanya tiba-tiba tumpah hanya dengan memikirkan Hiruma yang sudah jadi milik wanita lain.

Tentu saja Mamori mendengarkan perkataan Musashi tadi.

_Nah, Hiruma. Aku sudah menjaga wanitamu seharian kemarin. Bawalah dia dari tempatku._

_Jadi Hiruma, jangan sampai lupa. Aku resah kalau ditinggal di tempatku terus._

Dia tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang. _Wanitamu, wanitamu, wanitamu_. Wanitanya. Wanita milik Hiruma. Hiruma milik wanita itu. Seberapa keras Mamori berusaha memutar-mutar dan memikirkan kata-kata itu, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan cela kalau ternyata dia salah mendengarkan.

"Kenapa berhenti, heh?"

Mamori tersadar karena suara Hiruma dan tidak menyadari kalau dia berhenti melangkah. Mamori menunduk dan mengusap air matanya yang ternyata sudah menetes perlahan tadi. Entah apa lagi yang tidak dia sadari, karena Mamori tidak tahu kapan Hiruma datang mendekat, dan sekarang dia mendapati Hiruma sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf, mataku kelilipan debu."

"Ck. Dasar bodoh. Lain kali hati-hati. Ayo cepat."

Hiruma berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir di depannya. Dia lalu mendudukkan kantong cucian itu di jok belakang motornya sambil menunggu Mamori yang menundukkan kepala berjalan ke arahnya.

"Katakan apa masalahmu?"

Lagi-lagi Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara Hiruma. "Ah ya, bukan apa-apa. Ini memang masalahku, jadi tidak usah kau pedulikan."

Hiruma lalu menarik tangan Mamori cepat sehingga dia sudah tiba begitu saja berdiri di depannya. "Oke. Aku ganti. Apa kau punya masalah denganku, heh?"

Sebenarnya Mamori tidak mau berkata apa-apa. Ya, dia terlalu lelah, perasaan dan pikirannya terlalu lelah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Hiruma. "Seharusnya kau tinggal bilang, kalau kau tidak suka padaku. Aku bisa menerimanya, aku juga bisa menerima kalau kau ternyata sudah punya kekasih."

Nah, lagi-lagi Hiruma dibuat terdiam oleh kata-kata Mamori. "Kekasih?"

Mamori berusaha menjawab sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hiruma, namun Hiruma tidak mengendurkan genggamannya itu. "Lepaskan dulu," pinta Mamori. Hiruma bukannya melepaskan tangan Mamori, dia malah menariknya ke belakang agar Mamori tidak berusaha melepaskannya. "Aku mendengarnya Hiruma. Aku tidak tuli. Musashi-san sendiri yang bilang kalau kau seharusnya menjemput wanitamu sekarang."

"Oh ya benar. Wanitaku. Tapi bukan kekasihku."

Mamori mendongak, karena memang sekarang jarak tubuh mereka hanya beberapa senti dekatnya. "Tolong, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Sudah cukup Hiruma."

"Jadi benar kau punya rasa kepada teman si rambut liar itu, heh?"

"Apa?" tanya Mamori, karena tiba-tiba Hiruma sudah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Kanazawa-kun? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ada disana bodoh. Aku mendengarnya dan aku tidak tuli."

Mamori tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Karena bagaimanapun, siapapun yang melihat mereka akan mengira kalau Mamori sedang memeluk Hiruma. "Kalau begitu lepaskan. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu Hiruma, aku tidak ingin dia salah paham."

"Menurutmu seperti apa wanita sialanku itu?"

Mamori berpikir sesaat. "Cantik, mungkin?"

"Tentu saja cantik," sahut Hiruma menyeringai senang. "Dia juga punya lekuk yang indah dan halus."

"Cukup Hiruma," ujar Mamori benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Jangan mempermainkan aku lagi."

"Kau mau melihatnya? Ah, untuk apa. Kau juga pernah melihatnya," katanya lagi sambil terkekek.

"Cukup," sela Mamori, menginjak kaki Hiruma dengan kakinya.

Hiruma terdiam sejenak memandang kakinya lalu membalas tatapan tajam Mamori. "Aku rasa kau memang harus melihatnya. Ikut aku."

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Hayooo tebak-tebakan siapa wanita-nya Hiruma? Siapa atau apa nih? Hehehe... Sayangnya si Mamo cuma dengar beberapa 'part' obrolan Hiruma sama Musashi sih, jadinya salah paham. Disini Mamori galauan bener yaak. Gregetaaan... Sebeeel ! Ya sudahlah, kan biar jadi hurt/confort gitu XD.

Btw, Kayaknya genre hurt/confort kurang pas ya? Apa masih kurang sedihnya? Lagian ini mah bukannya bikin pembaca sedih, tapi malah bikin sebel, ya kaaan XD

So guys, please Read and Review ^o^ ~!

Salam: De


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!** Cerita yang tambah menyebalkan dan ga kira-kira. Kalau ga tahan mental, skip aja chapter ini XD Hahaha (Dan maafkan Author yang sudah membuat kalian gemas dan gregetan dengan jalan cerita ini *BOW*)

And, bagi yang mau baca, this is chapter 4~ !

.

.

Chapter 4

"Terima kasih Tamura-san," ujar Mamori bersamaan dengan suara kerincingan di pintu masuk _laundry. _Mamori sudah berada di luar sekarang, dia berhenti melangkah dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di depan pintu. Walaupun Hiruma, yang duduk di atas motor beberapa jarak darinya, sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama ke arahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba lari dariku. Cepat kemari, bodoh."

Untuk apa Mamori berlari. Itu tindakan yang bodoh dan sia-sia, melarikan diri dari seseorang yang hampir setengah dari hidupnya bergelut dalam hal berlari. Mamori tidak akan lolos darinya. Jadi, dia tetap diam, sambil tetap memandang ke arah Hiruma. "Katakan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu," tuntut Mamori, masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Ya, itu pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepala Mamori selama tiga menit perjalanannya dan tiga menit di dalam_ laundry _tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin berlama-lama di dalam, betapa tidak beruntungnya dia karena hanya ada dirinyalah pelanggan yang datang saat ini. Dan sekarang, walau dia sudah menolak berkali-kali, Hiruma tetap tidak mendengarnya. Kalau memang hanya untuk melihat wanita Hiruma, itu sudah kejam sekali. Hiruma boleh menolaknya, tapi dia tidak berhak menyakiti Mamori lebih dari ini.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau menyukaiku, heh?"

Mamori menghela napasnya. Jawaban itu sudah diduga olehnya. Tapi Mamori tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Pikirannya berantakan. Dia ingat Sara pernah bilang, _perempuan itu aneh, misalkan ada orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus. Tapi kita tetap bersikeras mengejar dan mencintai orang yang kita cintai walaupun dia sudah sering menyakiti hati kita dan membuat kita terus menangis. _Mamori mengerti itu, karena dia mengalaminya. Dia sudah sering menangis dan tersakiti oleh Hiruma, yang lebih buruknya, Hiruma bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia telah melakukannya. Tapi Mamori tetap mencintainya, tetap menyayanginya walaupun menyakitkan seperti ini.

Walaupun begitu Mamori tidak bisa terima. Dia memang sudah terlanjur mencintai Hiruma, tapi bukan berarti Hiruma bisa menyakitinya karena alasan itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Mamori sesak.

"Cepatlah, kau boleh memutuskannya kalau kau sudah ikut denganku."

Mamori perlahan mendekat ke motor Hiruma. "Memutuskan apa?" ujarnya pelan, namun Hiruma masih bisa mendengar. "Memutuskan kalau aku tidak pantas menyukaimu karena aku tidak sebanding dengan kekasihmu yang cantik, dan yang memiliki lekuk yang indah itu?"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Tepatnya hampir seperti itu. Mau dibuat bagaimana pun juga, kau memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari mendengar kata-kata Hiruma barusan. Hati Mamori yang sedari tadi sudah retak, tiba-tiba saja langsung hancur berantakan. "Sadarkah kau sudah menyakitiku Hiruma?" Suara Mamori tetap tenang, tapi air mata sudah tergenang dan tumpah ke pipinya. Dengan tegar Mamori menghapus air matanya itu. Dia juga berharap agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Aku mau pulang."

Hiruma yang sempat terpana sesaat, segera mengambil helm dan memakaikannya ke kepala Mamori. "Ck. Merepotkan sekali. Cepat naik."

.

.

Niat awal Hiruma sebenarnya bukan seperti ini. Dia tidak berniat membuat Mamori menangis. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa konyol dan salah pahamnya dia tentang anggapan wanitanya itu. Tapi dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Mamori akan se-sensitif ini. Sesering dan sedekat apapun dia dengan Mamori, Hiruma belum pernah melihatnya menangis secara langsung. Menangis dalam arti menangis, bukan menangis karena matanya kemasukan debu tadi. Tapi bukan berarti Hiruma tidak tahu saat-saat Mamori akan menangis. Dia tahu, sama seperti saat Sena membuka identitasnya sendiri sebagai Eyeshield 21. Hiruma tahu Mamori menangis saat itu. Dia juga tahu Mamori menangis saat dirinya mengalami cedera kala melawan Hakushuu Dinosaurs waktu itu. Hiruma memang menutup matanya dengan handuk, tapi dia bisa merasakan Mamori yang menangis duduk di sebelahnya.

Walaupun dalam hati dia tidak memahami kenapa Mamori menangis saat ini, tapi rasanya Hiruma tahu kalau dia sudah kelewat batas. Dia mengantarkan Mamori dengan selamat ke rumahnya setelah mengalami dua puluh menit Mamori yang terus terdiam di belakangnya. Saat sampai, Mamori juga langsung masuk setelah mengembalikan helm Hiruma. Dia memang sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi matanya masih merah. Dan terkutuklah Hiruma saat berpikir dia ingin melihat Mamori menangis lagi, karena bagaimana bisa Mamori masih tetap cantik walaupun menangis seperti itu.

Hiruma menjalankan motornya lagi beberapa meter dari depan rumah Mamori. Dia berhenti sebentar dan mengambil ponsel di tasnya.

"Heh, Pak Tua," ucap Hiruma langsung setelah teleponnya tersambung. "Aku tidak jadi mengambilnya hari ini."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Musashi setelah jeda beberapa detik mencerna perkataan Hiruma.

"Aku malas. Biarkan saja di tempatmu dulu. Besok siang aku ambil."

"Baiklah. Terserah. Toh aku kembali dua hari lagi."

"Keh," sahut Hiruma. "Dan kau Pak Tua. Jangan lagi menyebut AK47-ku sebagai wanitaku. Dasar kau pembuat masalah."

Musashi memutar otaknya lagi. "Memang masalah apa yang kubuat?"

"Dasar bodoh. Sudahlah, dan jangan pernah lagi menyebut apapun, siapapun sebagai 'wanita-ku'."

"Apa? Apa Mamori-san salah paham karena itu?"

Hiruma terdiam. Dia berpikir, bagaimana Musashi sampai tahu hal itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, bisa menebak tepat seperti itu.

"Tidak usah bingung begitu Hiruma. Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun aku mengenalmu. Dan dilihat bagaimana pun, kalian berdua punya perasaan yang sama."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan manajer sialan itu. Berhenti sok tahu tentangku atau aku akan menembakmu dari jarak jauh. _ngerti_, heh?"

"Ya ampun," balas Musashi. "Aku tidak paham tapi baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

"Memang terserah aku, kau Pak Tua sialan." Hiruma lalu menutup teleponnya.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya." sahut Ako.

"Ya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukainya."

Sara menghela napas. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kita semua tahu kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya Mamori."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan. Bukankah itu sudah kelewatan? Dia sungguh tidak berperasaan," balas Mamori. Sebelumnya, dia memang sudah bercerita kepada kedua sahabatnya ini tadi. Tentang wanita Hiruma dan Hiruma yang memaksa Mamori untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak menemui wanitanya itu," ujar Sara.

"Oh, lalu aku harus apa setelah itu? Apa selanjutnya aku harus menyaksikan kemesraan mereka berdua?" Mamori tetap menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar orang-orang di dalam cafetaria walaupun saat ini dia sudah sangat meledak-ledak. "Sara, aku juga punya perasaan."

"Tapi bukannya aneh? Kenapa Hiruma bersikeras sekali ingin kau menemuinya? Kalau memang dia tidak berperasaan, bukannya tinggal menolakmu mentah-mentah saja sudah cukup?" Kali ini Ako bersuara.

"Karena itu, dia itu sangat-sangat tidak berperasaan. Dia itu tidak punya hati. Aku sudah mengatakan itu kepadanya, tapi dia tetap memaksaku."

"Apa?" tanya Ako lagi meyakinkan. "Kau sudah bilang apa kepadanya?"

"Aku bilang, kalau kau tidak suka padaku tinggal bilang. Dan juga biilang saja kalau memang kau sudah punya kekasih."

"Lalu dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang wanita itu bukan kekasihnya."

"Oh ya ampun." Ako menutup mulutnya yang ternganga. "Ya ampun Mamori, ini menyakitkan sekali. Musashi-san bilang dia itu wanita Hiruma dan Hiruma sendiri tidak menyangkalnya, tapi di satu sisi Hiruma juga tidak menganggapnya kekasih?"

Mamori mengangguk setuju. "Seandainya kau lihat bagaimana Hiruma dengan bangganya memuji-muji wanita itu di depanku. Dia sampai memuji lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya."

Sara berdecak, "Aku tahu dia kejam, tapi aku tidak tahu dia laki-laki seperti itu. Aku seperti merasa kalau kau sudah diselingkuhi walaupun dia belum menjadi pacarmu," sahutnya. "Sudah, lupakan si setan itu. Tapi... Memang sudah berapa lama kau menyimpan perasaanmu, Dua? Tiga?"

"Empat tahun," jawab Mamori. "Mungkin...," tambahnya lagi, karena memang dia sendiri tidak yakin. Perasaannya waktu itu muncul begitu saja saat dia kelas dua SMA.

"Hebat," puji Ako. "Aku tidak akan bisa memendam perasaan selama itu pada seseorang. Tapi rasanya, bukannya sayang kalau kau melepaskan dia begitu saja?"

Sara mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga merasa begitu," ujarnya. "Kau sudah sejauh ini, menunggu beberapa tahun lagi juga rasanya tidak masalah."

"Sara... Kau mau sahabatmu ini jomblo seumur hidup?"

"Tapi Ako, bukankah Mamori juga memang belum pernah pacaran? Baginya, ada atau tidak punya pacar juga sama saja baginya."

"Sara benar," timpal Mamori. "Kalaupun nanti aku punya pacar, rasanya kalau bukan Hiruma, semuanya terasa salah."

"Oh Tuhan," desah Ako, "sahabatku ini sudah sinting. Kau tidak boleh begitu. Belum tentu dia jodohmu Mamori."

Mamori tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu. Tapi, kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain dia."

Sara tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "Seandainya saja Hiruma mendengar ini. Dia tidak tahu seberapa beruntungnya dia ada orang yang begitu mencintainya seperti ini."

"Kau terlalu memujiku Sara. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu kalau akulah yang beruntung kalau Hiruma juga mencintaiku?"

Sara terdiam berpikir, sama halnya dengan Ako. "Aku sulit membayangkan itu."

"Ya, aku tidak mengenal Hiruma. Jadi aku sulit melihat dimana bagusnya dia."

Mamori tersenyum, "Dia itu..." Mamori terhenti lalu memandang kedua sahabatnya. "Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

Sara berdecak, "walau kau bilang begitu, kau tetap mencintainya. Dasar."

.

.

Mamori duduk di kursi panjang di samping pintu ruang klub. Dia memandang langit biru sambil bersenandung pelan. Pintu ruang klub masih dikunci, itu tandanya Hiruma belum datang. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dari waktu biasanya Hiruma datang. Walaupun latihan sore akan dimulai lima puluh menit lagi, biasanya dia dan kaptennya itu selalu datang satu jam sebelumnya.

Mamori melihat Hiruma yang datang dari kejauhan. Sambil menggendong tas di punggungnya, dan tentu saja senapan kesayangannya di sarungkan di satu pundaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hiruma sudah sampai di sebelahnya, untuk membuka pintu ruang klub.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Mamori, yang meloncat berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dari tempat Pak Tua."

Mamori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia heran, tidak biasanya Hiruma menjawab pertanyaan sepelenya seperti ini. Mamori berpikir, mungkin karena Hiruma merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya kemarin, maka hari ini dia tidak mau membuat Mamori kesal.

"Bertemu wanitamu?" tanya Mamori. Dia seharusnya tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang itu, tapi dia hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada Hiruma kalau dia tidak akan menyimpan perasaan lagi kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin Hiruma menyakitinya lagi.

"Mengambil wanitaku," jawab Hiruma lalu duduk di sofanya.

Mamori menarik kursi dan kaget dengan pernyataan Hiruma. "Mengambil? Apa kamu..." Mamori menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "Apa kamu dan Musashi-san memperebutkan wanita yang sama?"

Hiruma tiba-tiba saja membanting tasnya ke atas meja. "Dasar kau menajer sialan bodoh. Hentikan pola pikirmu yang menyebalkan itu."

Kali ini Mamori benar-benar disuruh memeras otaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, baik kemarahan Hiruma atau pun perkataannya barusan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, heh. kata kerja yang tepat untuk makhluk hidup, atau lebih tepatnya manusia itu adalah 'menjemput', bukan 'mengambil'?"

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya. Oke, Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tidak, dia paham dengan maksud perkataan Hiruma, tapi dia tidak paham apa hubungannya itu dengan keadaan ini, dengan kekesalannya. "Karena itu Hiruma... Aku bilang kau merebutnya kembali dari Musashi-san. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau kesal begini?" ujar Mamori. "Lagipula, bukannya kau yang menggunakan kata 'mengambil' itu? Aku tadi bilang kau bertemu wanitamu."

"Karena itu, bodoh! Tidak ada yang diperebutkan dan tidak ada yang namanya wanitaku. Kau mengerti?" balas Hiruma. "Kau membuatku sakit kepala!"

Kali ini kekesalan Mamori ikut naik dan hampir hilang kesabaran. "Kaulah yang membuatku lelah Hiruma. Katakan secara langsung maksudmu dan jangan berbelit-belit begini."

"Kau ini―"

"Oh, _easy guys,_" Yamato yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Apa yang terjadi? Suara kalian sampai terdengar dari luar."

Mamori yang tidak sadar kalau dia juga sudah meninggikan suaranya, kembali menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Hiruma, mengeluarkan senapan kesayangannya dari sarungnya dan kembali duduk santai di sofa.

"Oh, senapanmu sudah kembali?"

"Ya, aku baru saja mengambilnya."

"Apa yang rusak?" tanya Yamato sambil membuka lokernya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pak Tua yang mengambilnya dari tempat reparasi."

"Padahal aku berharap senapan itu rusak selamanya."

"Heh, sayangnya doa sialanmu itu tidak terkabul," jawab Hiruma, lalu terkekeh. Sedangkan Yamato sudah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Mamori memandang ke senapan yang sedang dibersihkan di atas pangkuannya itu. Dia memang sudah beberapa hari tidak melihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, otak Mamori yang tadi seolah terbelah, bersatu kembali dan bekerja dengan tepat.

"Apa yang kau maksud wanitamu itu... itu?" tanya Mamori dengan ragu sambil menunjuk senapan Hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringai, "Apa perlu kau bertanya, heh?"

Mamori menatap ke langit-langit sambil berusaha menahan perasaannya yang meluap-luap. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum, apalagi terlihat senang mengetahui fakta itu.

"Kau puas? Apa masih ada yang kau curigai lagi, heh?"

"Harusnya kau katakan dari awal."

"Harusnya kau, bodoh, yang tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Lagian, apa penting aku mengatakannya padamu dari awal."

"Tentu penting, kau tahu aku menyukaimu." Mamori mengatakannya lagi, dan kali ini dia mengatakan dengan wajar. Seolah sudah sewajarnya Hiruma mengetahui itu.

"Kau mengatakannya lagi," sahut Hiruma, menyeringai sambil menatap Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum, "Jadi, apa kau juga menyukaiku Hiruma?"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Behind this story:

Tau ga kalau judul fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari film 'We Bought a Zoo'. Bukan filmnya yang meninspirasi cerita ini. Tapi di film itu, ada rumah, nah di pintu rumah itu ada tulisan 'If You Love Me, Let Me Know'. Nah, jadilah saya, 'kayaknya kalimat itu bagus deh dibikin fic.'

Gimana-gimana? Penting ga? (Ya nggak lah, penting gitu kalo pembaca tau?)

Well, segitu aja catatan kecil di balik fic ini XD

Semoga kalian semua ga bosan-bosan membaca fic saya yang menyebalkan.

So guys, please Read and Review~! ^o^

Salam: De


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, mungkin ini adalah waktu update terlama saya. Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan kenapa saya lama update. Pertama, saya lagi ga mood menulis. Kedua, entah kenapa saya ga bisa buka site ff ini. Ga tahu karena bwoser-nya atau karena wifi-nya. Yang ketiga, karena ga bisa buka ff itu saya jadi tambah ga mood XD. Dan akhirnya, setelah saya coba buka pakai opera, ternyata bisa~! Jadi saya langsung update deh…

Okay, segitu aja. Untuk yang sudah menunggu pembalasan apa untuk membuat Hiruma cemburu XD, this is chapter 5~!

Chapter 5

Mamori tersenyum, "Jadi, apa kau juga menyukaiku Hiruma?"

Hiruma mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke senapan sambil meneruskan membersihkan ujungnya. "Kau, berhentilah menyukaiku."

Mamori hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Yamato sudah keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia lalu mengurungkan niatnnya untuk bertanya atau malah sekarang satu pertanyaan bertambah satu di dalam daftar pertanyaan yang dia ingin ajukan ke Hiruma. Sementara lagi-lagi perasaannya dibuat menggantung oleh Hiruma. A_pa-apaan jawabannya tadi?_ gerutu Mamori dalam hati walaupun wajahnya terlihat santai dan tenang.

"Apa kabar Kanazawa-kun akhir-akhir ini Yamato-kun? Aku jarang melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Mamori sembari berjalan ke lokernya mengambil kaos bersih latihannya.

"Ah, dia. Dia sedang mengejar-ngejar dosen karena nilainya yang salah masuk ke komputer."

"Oh ya ampun. Kasihan sekali," ujar Mamori kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Yamato lalu duduk di kursi panjang menghadap Hiruma dengan menaikkan satu kakinya untuk memakai sepatu. "Lalu Hiruma, apa yang terjadi tadi? Aku kira kau akan mengatakan dengan jujur perasaanmu, tapi kau malah ribut dengan Mamori-san tadi."

"Ck! Sudah kubilang, urus urusanmu sendiri sialan!" bentak Hiruma, yang sudah mengacungkan senapannya ke arah Yamato.

"Oh ya ampun, itu berbahaya sekali Hiruma. Turunkan," pinta Yamato dengan tenang sambil mengganti menaikkan kaki yang sebelahnya.

Hiruma menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan bangkit menuju loker. Dia menaruh senapannya di dalam loker dan mengambil baju dan celana latihannya. Dia menuju ruang ganti dan langsung membukanya begitu saja. Matanya lalu bertemu Mamori yang sedang mengikat rambutnya, dan dia benar-benar lupa kalau Mamori ada di dalam sana.

Mamori lalu bertolak pinggang sambil berkata. "Hiruma. Kau bisa mengetuknya dulu," protes Mamori. "Bagaimana kalau aku belum selesai berganti tadi?"

"Heh, Lain kali kunci pintunya bodoh. Masih untung aku yang membukanya."

Mamori menghela napas panjang, "Kau kira kau ada bedanya dengan yang lain? Tetap saja laki-laki," jawab Mamori. "Tutup lagi, aku belum ganti celana."

"Ck!"

Hiruma lalu menutup pintu lagi dan berdiri disana sambil menunggu Mamori selesai. Tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu muncul seseorang dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan dan tinggi rata-rata. Tentu saja, walaupun tidak kenal atau tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya, Hiruma tahu siapa orang itu.

"Oh, Yamato. Apa Anezaki-san ada?" tanya orang itu, berdiri diambang pintu.

"Mamori-san? Dia―"

"Dia tidak datang," cegah Hiruma langsung, sambil menatap tajam ke tamu tidak diundang itu.

"Ah, mm..." orang itu langsung kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat sosok Hiruma yang bersandar pintu dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. Tentu saja, orang itu sudah tahu rumor tentang Hiruma, walaupun belum pernah melihatnya.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan pada Mamori-san, Kanazawa? Biar nanti aku sampaikan," sahut Yamato mengalihkan perhatian Kanazawa agar dia tidak ketakutan mendapat tatapan Hiruma.

"Mm... Anu, sebenarnya. Ah, aku akan menelepon Anezaki-san saja nanti. _Jaa, _Yamato!" jawabnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ambang pintu.

Yamato menunggu beberapa detik sampai Kanazawa berjalan jauh dari ruang klub, kemudian dia berdecak. "Dasar kau Hiruma. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba ditarik dari dalam, sehingga membuat Hiruma mendadak maju sedikit sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Lho? Hanya kalian berdua? Aku kira yang lain sudah pada datang. Tadi rasanya samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang lain," ucap Mamori, berjalan ke lokernya kembali.

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke ruang ganti. Sedangkan, anggota yang lain satu per satu mulai berdatangan.

.

.

Hiruma berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil handuk miliknya dan botol minum. Ada yang salah, sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang yang seharusnya duduk di kursi itu tidak ada. Hiruma memandang ke sekeliling dengan jarak pandangnya. Matanya yang sangat tajam itu menangkap sosok yang dicarinya, sedang bersama seseorang di luar pagar yang membatasi lapangan. Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma merasa kesal, tentu saja bukan karena apa yang dia lakukan, tapi karena apa yang tidak dia lakukan.

"Panggil menajer sialan itu," perintah Hiruma, kepada siapa saja anggota yang saat ini ada di sekitarnya.

Ikyuu menoleh, menyadari perintah Hiruma dan mencari-cari keberadaan Mamori. "Mamori-san. Hiruma memanggilmu." teriak Ikyuu setelah berhasil mendapati Mamori. "Siapa laki-laki itu?" gumam Ikyuu masih tetap memandang Mamori yang sedang mengobrol dengan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hiruma duduk di kursi panjang sambil menyeka keringat dengan handuknya. Walaupun tidak melihatnya, dia bisa merasakan Mamori yang mendekat ke arahnya di belakang. "Kau seharusnya melakukan tugasmu, bodoh!" ketus Hiruma saat Mamori duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku melakukannya," jawab Mamori santai.

"Kau kira aku bodoh, heh? Aku melihat kau mengobrol disana dengan lelaki bawel itu."

"Apanya? Aku baru saja ke tempatnya saat kalian sudah selesai tadi," bantah Mamori sambil memberikan dengan kasar papan catat ke Hiruma. "Lihat. Aku mencatat semua yang kau suruh." Mamori lalu bangun dari duduknya. "Sudah selesai latihan 'kan? Kalau begitu aku mau pergi. Ruangan klub akan aku bereskan besok pagi," katanya sambil lalu, berjalan ke arah ruang klub.

"Heh! Kau kira aku mengizinkanmu, sialan?" sergah Hiruma, masih tetap duduk di kursinya.

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan badan. "Oh, aku memang tidak meminta izinmu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum puas. "Sampai besok."

.

.

Mamori tersenyum puas. Kalau selama ini, dia yang selalu disakiti Hiruma, sekarang dia ingin membalas perbuatannya. Walaupun dia tidak yakin Hiruma akan merasa kesal dengan tindakannya barusan. Seharusnya memang berjalan seperti itu, tapi entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Kanazawa membatalkan janjinya saat Mamori sudah menunggunya selama dua puluh menit di gerbang kampus. Kanazawa sempat datang sebentar dan meminta maaf karena membatalkan janjinya. Dia hanya bilang kalau masih ada urusan dengan dosennya yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga.

Mamori mengambil ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi saat dia mau menyebrang ke halte bis. "dimana kau?" sambar langsung orang yang meneleponnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kembali kemari."

"Kau ini, sudah aku bilang kalau aku akan membereskan semuanya besok. Sekarang aku ada janji." Mamori lalu duduk di kursi halte yang hanya ada tiga orang termasuk dirinya.

"Jangan bohong," sela Hiruma. "Bukannya kau seharusnya kembali kemari saat tahu kalau janjianmu itu batal?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau janjiku batal? Ah, lupakan," ralatnya karena dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak bertanya sebab orang itu adalah Hiruma. "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau kembali. Aku capek melihatmu seharian ini."

"Baguslah. Sudah seharusnya kau berhenti melihatku."

Lagi-lagi seolah ada petir yang menyambar jantung Mamori. "Sudah dua kali ini kau menyuruhku berhenti. Aku tahu, kau paham. Mulai detik ini aku akan berhenti sesuai dengan keinginanmu Hiruma. Jadi maaf kalau selama ini perasaanku telah membuatmu susah." Mamori lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

.

.

Seperti yang diinginkan Hiruma, hari-hari berikutnya Mamori benar-benar mengabaikannya. Walaupun terlihat biasa saja di mata anggota lain, tapi Hiruma menyadarinya. Mamori masih tetap bicara dengan Hiruma seperti biasa. Tapi tentu ada yang beda, dia hanya bicara seperlunya dan menjawab seadanya. Mamori sama sekali tidak melibatkan emosi dalam perkataannya. Dia bicara dengan tenang walaupun terkadang masih menyinggungkan senyumannya sedikit. Tapi Hiruma merasakannya, sikap dingin itu, sama seperti sorotan mata yang dipancarkannya.

Dulu, mata Mamori penuh dengan kepedulian saat memandang ataupun bicara dengannya. Bukannya Hiruma sudah mengetahui itu dari dulu. Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, di saat sorot mata itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu, seolah Mamori sudah ahli dalam hal mengabaikannya. Saat orang lain benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Mamori sedang mengabaikan Hiruma, dan hanya Hirumalah yang menyadari berubahannya itu.

Semua berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya. Entah sudah seberapa besar efek ketidakpedulian Hiruma terhadap perasaan Mamori, yang dia ingin hanya Mamori bwnar-benar sudah melupakan perasaannya itu. Hiruma mengetahui bagaimana dirinya sendiri. Mendapati ada orang yang dengan terus terang menyatakan cinta kepadanya sungguh membuat pengaruh tersendiri kepadanya, apalagi kalau dia sebenarnya juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tapi, Hiruma tahu, bahkan orang lain tahu, kalau dirinya sangat jauh dari perasaan yang disebut cinta. Saat pertama kali merakannya pun, Hiruma merasa asing dengan perasaan itu. Berkali-kali sudah dia cobe menyangkal, tapi sekeras apapun, jawabannya masih tetap sama. Yang paling mencengangkan, pemilik nama dari perasaan itu samapi sekarang tetap tidak berubah, masih tetap wanita keras kepala yang sudah dikenalnya dari dulu. Mamori bilang, dia sudah menyukai Hiruma dari dulu. Seandainya Hiruma bisa bertanya, sebenarnya siapa di antara mereka yang lebih dulu punya perasaan itu.

Ya, semua memang berjalan sesuai rencana. Mamori berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik darinya, yang jauh memenuhi harapan orang-orang di sekitaenya. Memang sesuai yang diinginkannya. Tapi, mengapa semuanya terasa salah, seolah apa yang diinginkannya itu sangat menyakiti perasaanya?

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Nah, mungkin belum seberapa kalau mau buat Hiruma cemburu. Untuk di fic kali ini, karakter Hiruma sulit sekali untuk saya buat karena sebisa mungkin saya ga mau dia OOC disini.

Sebenarnya, saya kaget banget saat baca review dari Satoru Mochii-san. "wah, ternyata ada juga pembaca yang menyadari kalau2 cerita ini akan boring ditengah jalan?" Hehe, jujur saja sebagai pembaca pun, saya merasa kalau ceritanya mengalir seperti itu terus, lama kelamaan akan boring. Jadi tenang saja Mochii-san dan pembaca lainnya, cerita ini ga akan saya buat lempeng, atau apa saya buat berliku2 kayak fic You & I? XD

Tapi tenang, satu atau dua chapter lai juga akan tamat ceritanya. Jadi dimohon sabar menunggu yaa…

Btw, saya baru sadar, ternyata sudah sampai chap ini tapi masih belum ada adegan romantic HiruMamo-nya !? .

So guys, please read and review~!

Salam: De


	6. Chapter 6

Tiba juga akhirnya di chapter terakhir !

Nah, jangan merasa kecewa dulu dengan saya, setelah baca chapter terakhir ini, jangan lupa baca Catatan Kecilnya juga ya...

So guys, this is the last chapter!

.

.

Chapter 6

Mamori merasakan hawa tidak enak dari tadi. Walaupun tidak berani memastikannya, dia yakin kalau saat ini ada seseorang yang terus menatapnya tajam. Mamori tahu siapa orangnya, karena itu dia tidak berani menatap balik. Mamori tentu sadar apa penyebabnya. Akhir-akhir ini memang dia sengaja menghindar dari Hiruma. Bukannya Mamori marah atau kesal. Dia hanya, kalau menatap mata itu terlalu lama, rasa sakit dan terluka itu akan kembali. Disuruh berhenti mencintai seseorang oleh orang yang kita cintai itu sendiri lebih dari sekedar penolakan bagi Mamori. Lebih menyakitkan dari hanya sekedar tidak mendapat jawaban. Sudah cukup dengan itu, seharusnya dari awal melangkah, Mamori tahu kalau dia seharusnya tidak meneruskan jalannya. Sudah seharusnya dia berhenti berharap sekarang.

"Anezaki," sahut Agon yang entah dari mana sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Mamori yang sedang merapikan meja tempat mempelajari taktik tadi. "Kau buat salah apa pada si sampah itu? Tatapannya membuatku gerah," katanya dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Tanpa menengok, Mamori tahu siapa yang dimaksud Agon, yaitu lelaki yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan laptopnya di sofa sambil menaikkan kaki ke atas meja. Mamori lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "aku tidak tahu."

Sambil melepas pelindung dari tubuhnya, dia lalu mengikuti Mamori yang sudah membawa kotak yang berisi peralatan. "Mau dibawa kemana itu?" tanyanya, sudah dengan suara normalnya.

"Aku mau menaruhnya di atas lemari. Pegangi kursinya." Mamori lalu naik ke kursi dan merasakan lengan Agon melingkari kakinya. Setelah selesai, dia lalu turun dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Terima kasih Agon-san. Tapi aku bilang pegangi kursinya, bukan pegangi kakiku."

"Sama saja. Bukannya begini lebih praktis?" balasnya sambil menyeringai dan meninggalkan Mamori.

"Aw!"

Mamori menoleh mendengar asal suara rintihan dari seseorang yang duduk di kursi panjang depan loker. Dia melihat Jumonji disana. "Tunggu Jumonji-kun. Biar aku bantu."

"Terima kasih Mamori-san." katanya yang sedang kesakitan melepaskan baju karena tangannya yang terluka akibat latihan tadi. "Duh, bagaimana ini. Cedera seperti ini tidak bisa sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Aku tidak akan bisa ikut bertanding lusa nanti."

Mamori tersenyum sambil hati-hati melepaskan baju dari tubuh Jumonji. "Tidak apa Jumonji-kun. Tidak perlu khawatir. Oh, kamu harus segera ke rumah sakit setelah ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi Yamato yang akan mengantarkanku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kabari aku besok tentang cenderamu ini," katanya, sudah selesai membantu Jumonji lalu menepuk-nepuk ringan pundaknya.

Mamori lalu berjalan membereskan tasnya untuk bersiap pulang. Ya, memang sudah terakhir belakangan ini dia tidak mau berlama-lama tinggal setelah klub selesai. Apalagi kalau harus bersama setan yang ingin dihindarinya itu.

.

.

Hiruma masih tetap menghadap laptopnya saat Mamori berdiri di meja membereskan barang-barangnya. Walau dalam hati dia ingin Mamori berlama-lama di ruang klub bersamanya, tapi tidak ada alasan untuk membuat Mamori tinggal. Ruangan memang sudah bersih dan Mamori hanya membereskan yang tersisa saja. Data pertandingan juga sudah dia kerjakan dan kalau ada keluhan dari data tersebut, Mamori selalu punya jawaban yang tepat sehingga tidak ada kesalahan berarti dari data tersebut.

Hiruma menurunkan kakinya dengan hati-hati ke lantai. Tidak hanya Mamori yang tidak bersahabat hari ini, kakinya pun sangat tidak bersahabat saat latihan tadi. Ada luka sobek di belakang lutut yang belum kering yang dia dapat pada latihan siang tadi. Luka tersebutlah yang membuatnya tidak bisa menekuk kakinya, dan beruntungnya dia berhasil menyembunyikan itu dari anggota klub.

Hiruma meletakkan laptopnya dan bangkit dari sofa. Dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub. Entahlah. Dia juga tidak tahu mau kemana, yang jelas dia butuh angin segar untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri di kakinya.

Samar-samar Hiruma merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dengan mencium parfume yang dipakainya, dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu. "Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Aku akan berhenti mengikutimu kalau kau juga berhenti," sahut Mamori yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Hiruma.

Hiruma berhenti melangkah dan langsung berbalik, "apa maumu, heh?"

"Kau terluka."

"Apa urusanmu? Tidak usah sok peduli padaku," ketusnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah aku mengobati lukamu dulu?" katanya, tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan ke arah Hiruma. Mamori lalu memutari Hiruma dan berlutut di belakangnya untuk mengobati luka belakang lututnya. Dengan hati-hati Mamori mengobati luka tersebut. "Kamu jangan menekuk rapat lututmu dulu selama beberapa jam. Biarkan luka ini kering. Lalu besok aku akan membalutnya dengan perban. Apa saat berjalan terasa sakit?" tanyanya sambil mendongak walaupun Hiruma tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat kau obati."

Mamori bangkit karena memang dia sudah selesai mengobati dan langsung menghadap Hiruma. "Jangan Memaksakan dirimu. Nah, sampai besok," ujarnya.

Mamori sudah dua langkah di depannya, dan Hiruma langsung berkata. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini."

Mamori berhenti dan berbalik, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau ingin mengabaikanku, lakukanlah dengan benar. Jangan pernah peduli padaku."

Mamori menghela napas, "begini Hiruma. Kalau aku seperti itu, memang apa masalahnya denganmu? Apa kau merasa rugi? Aku yang merasa tersakiti disini dengan sikapmu. Kalau memang kau merasa terganggu, aku sudah bilang kalau aku minta maaf. Tapi sekali lagi Hiruma, kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk mencintaimu. Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti, tunggulah maka aku pasti akan segera melakukannya."

"Bagus," balas Hiruma ketus. "Bikin repot saja."

.

.

Mamori benar-benar harus pergi. Dia harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hiruma sudah membuat Mamori bisa menumpahkan air matanya saat itu juga. Dengan cepat Mamori meneruskan langkahnya kembali menuju ruang klub. Untungnya disana sudah tidak ada anggota lagi karena sekarang mata Mamori sudah berlinang dan tidak sanggup memahan air matanya lagi.

_"Bikin repot saja."_

Kalimat itu terus berulang di kepalanya. Orang bilang, mencintai itu adalah kebebasan. Itu hak semua orang. Tidak ada larangan dalam hal itu. Tapi mencintai Hiruma Youichi tidak seperti itu. Mencintainya sudah membuatnya merasa terganggu dan jelas sekali Hiruma merasa sangat direpotkan. Seandainya saja Mamori tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya waktu itu, mungkin dia tidak akan merasa sesakit ini. Lebih baik dia memendam saja perasaannya kalau harus mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini.

Mamori sudah terisak dan air matanya terus mengalir tidak mau berhenti. Mamori cepat-cepat menghapusnya ketika pintu tiba-tiba saja terbanting dan terbuka. Mamori bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas untuk segera keluar dari ruang klub, namun yang masuk tadi segera menghadang dan menutup serta mengunci pintunya.

"Apa maumu lagi Hiruma? Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya," ujar Mamori pelan namun Hiruma masih bisa mendengarnya. "Awas. Aku mau pulang."

Seolah tidak mendengarkan Mamori, Hiruma langsung menariknya dan memeluknya dengan bersandar di pintu. Dengan tersengal-sengal dia merosotkan punggungnya ke bawah dan masih tetap mendekap Mamori. Dia menekuk sebelah kaki dan meluruskan satu kakinya yang terluka. "Kau tahu heh, obat yang kau oleskan ini membuatnya tambah perih. Ditambah aku yang harus mengejarmu kemari. Kau memang selalu membuatku susah."

Mamori kembali menangis dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hiruma. "Lepaskan aku."

"Apa sudah tidak ada orang disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Lepaskan aku Hiruma," ujar Mamori, menaikkan suaranya.

Hiruma lalu menahan kepala Mamori di dadanya. "Dengarkan aku, dan jangan mendongak menatapku."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah cukup mendengarnya," balas Mamori, masih tetap berusaha lepas dari Hiruma dan berhasil melepaskan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sialan. Apa kau sudah pernah mendengar hal itu?" ucap Hiruma, menatap Mamori yang terpana. "Sudah kubilang jangan melihatku bodoh," tambahnya dan sudah kembali menahan kepala Mamori dengan satu lutut yang menahan punggungnya. Dia merasakan Mamori yang kembali menangis di dalam pelukannya. "Oh sial! Kau memang selalu membuatku sakit kepala."

"Lalu," ujar Mamori setengah terisak. "Lalu kenapa―kenapa kau terus menolakku?"

"Aku tidak menolakmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terperangkap bersamaku," jawab Hiruma. "Sialan. Berhentilah menangis."

Mamori lalu memeluk leher Hiruma, "Aku menyayangimu. Oh Tuhan, aku mencintaimu Hiruma."

"Aku sudah cukup mendengar itu bodoh."

"Tapi kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu kepadaku?"

Hiruma terdiam selama beberapa detik kemudian menjawab, "Aku hanya akan menyakitimu."

"Dari awal kau sudah menyakitiku, kau tahu."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi kau akan lebih aman kalau tidak bersamaku."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Mamori, melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang langsung ke wajah Hiruma.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu. Aku dalam situasi rumit saat ini. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin kau terikat denganku. Aku ingin kau menjauh lalu membenciku. Tapi walau begitu, aku menginginkanmu dan ingin kau tetap bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Mamori tidak menjawab dan langsung saja memeluk Hiruma kembali, "Asalkan Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Hiruma. Itu cukup."

Hiruma memeluk Mamori erat dan mencium ujung kepala Mamori dengan hangat. Cukup seperti ini. Apapun yang akan mereka hadapi nanti, biarkan mereka tetap begini, tetap bersama seperti ini.

.

END

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Sekuel? Yes. Tentu saja. Karena ceritanya sudah berakhir dengan ending yang bahagia, tapi masih menggantung. Karena itu, tunggu saja, pasti akan ada sekuelnya dari cerita ini.

Judul sudah saya pikirkan. Bahkan sudah terbersit ceritanya di otak saya. Nah, biar semuanya pada tahu fic mana yang akan menjadi sekuel dari cerita ini, saya kasih tahu saja ya judulnya...

Judulnya, "If You Love Me, Let Me Stay."

Nah, kebayang ga ceritanya kayak apa?

Okey, sampai bertemu lagi pada fic dengan judul seperti di atas.

See you guys~ !

Please read and review ^o^ ~!

Salam: De


End file.
